


Wrong Timeline Buddy!

by NinjaGirlisBack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Bisexual Allison Argent, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Erica Reyes, Bisexual Jackson Whittemore, Bisexual Lydia Martin, Bisexual Scott McCall, Blood and Torture, Child Abuse, Demisexual Liam dunbar, F/F, F/M, Gay Ethan Waite, Gay Kira Yukimura, M/M, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Multi, Pansexual Issac Lahey, Pansexual Malia Tate, Pansexual Stiles Stilinski, Past Major Deaths, Polyamory relationships, References to Depression, Straight Aidan Waite, Straight Vernon Boyd, Suicidal Thoughts, You Have Been Warned, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaGirlisBack/pseuds/NinjaGirlisBack
Summary: (Based off S.3 Ep.24-S.4 Ep. 2)What if Derek wasn't the only one Kate Argent had captured? What if Stiles had came over to ask questions for their plans that night? What will happen to Stiles and Derek at the hands of Kate Argent?ORWhat if Derek had remembered Stiles from his childhood before the fire? How will he deal with Stiles now? If Derek was thinking in his younger mindset from back then, shouldn't he have known of Stiles too?These are warnings to all those who wish to read this:1) There WILL be gay relationships, and polyamory relationships.2) There WILL be graphic, detailed depictions of violence, gore, torture and suicide/past major character death.3) There WILL be suicidal thoughts, depression, insomnia, hallucinations, drug use, and other things included in this.This will be a VERY dark vision of Teen Wolf. You have been warned. If you wish to continue and read this, go ahead by all means. So please, do not put anything hateful in these comments about such things.Also, be aware for suicide, okay?(1-800-273-8255 suicide hotline number. Please use it!)Have a nice day everyone.





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> All Author's Note. Sorry. Please read this to understand the story. Thank you.

This idea is basically just random. I was just re-watching the show, because I like it so much and I was bored, and when I watched the episode again it just came to mind. This is going revolve around Stiles and Derek and their pasts with each other, and their Mothers' friendships as well sometimes, and how that will effect how they act as they have something happen to themselves and their minds. If you've watched the series you already know what happens to Derek, and I wanted to incorporate Stiles into it too since their Mothers knew each other in the past. So this is a shot in the dark, basically, so I hope you guys are getting where I'm going with the story.

So Stiles' mom is going to be a creation based off of demon-sides of people. Not getting it? Okay, so, what I'm referring to is the demons we all have within ourselves. You know you have them. Whether you name them depression, anxiety, split-personalities, or etc. that's what they are. We all are afraid of the thing we all won't face. No it's not the dark or the things in it. It's ourselves. We're scared of ourselves because of what we can become. We're afraid of what happened to us and what that makes us. Even the most innocent have those inner demons they don't want to face. That's what I'm basing this off of. This is my kind of own creation mixed with other legends of demons and the darker halves of humanity and what they become from them.

So, Claudia Stilinski's demons come to life but are trapped inside of herself. Like how some people have voices in their heads, but her's is her own demon shaped as a person, and only she can see it. Crazy huh? And I'm going to make this a dominant bloodline for her family. If you don't understand the dominant bloodline thingy, it basically means most of their family, by blood, will have this disease. I'm also going to add something for why she really died okay? Think of this as how Darkiplier is to Markiplier; or how Antisepticeye is to Jacksepticeye, and etcetera. I'm going to attempt to make this off of those ideas mixed into the show's plotline as best I can.

This is going be mostly based off of my own idea of the episode though okay guys? Don't like it, don't have to read it. And a heads up for others, this will have a little Sterek in it for when they 'grow up'; so-to-speak. More of like a friendly-brotherly-type-bond, since childhood, with some romance added into the plot for later on. 

I'll do my best to update every-so-often and work on the plot more as I go on with the side story to the TV series okay? I am also in High School and am busy a lot of the time, along with softball. So it might be a little before another chapter. Just remind me once in a while. To be fair, I am mostly an editor for my friends' other stories so try to just help me if I get something wrong from the show or spelling something incorrect please.

:: Also, here's my Disclaimer now so I don't have to write it again, and again, etc. ::

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Teen Wolf TV Series or the characters within it. I do own, however, my sideline story to edit around the episode itself while keeping within the plot range. Thank you.

All reviews are welcome! Have a great day!😊

~~NinjaGirl 😈 🌺🌙


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old things can make new creations. Whether these creations are for the same purpose or not depends on what they are molded into. Your choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little chapter-book will also range from mostly 3rd POV to someone else's POV(point of view) okay?  
> Listen to these songs in this order if you want good music during the chapter:  
> =Hometown by TØP  
> =Friend, please by TØP  
> =Be Concerned by TØP
> 
> I know these are all Twenty-One Pilots' songs, but they sum up the feelings here really well with the background and the lyrics to them too. Give it a shot?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Hearing someone else talk"//wolfy-hearing ;-)//

SOUNDS(clank as an example)

ROAR(if they roar/howl)

~~a place~~(this is rare. I'll mostly have the place in the writing itself okay?)

*telling of the past experiences*  
🤓🤓🤓🤓🤓🤓🤓🤓🤓🤓🤓🤓🤓🤓🤓

Previously on Teen Wolf-  
Hey everyone. Guess I get to be the narrator for this part huh? Okay, so, me, Allison, and Scotty entered the another realm and became dead; sort of. Our friends had–technically–put our bodies under an extremely cold, ice water bath that slowed our heartbeats, killing ourselves. Fun, right? That's exactly what you're thinking isn't it? I don't really care. But inside the other realm, we saw this extremely large tree stump that we learned, later on, is the reason why this damned town is named Beacon Hills. In case you didn't get that, it's the actual beacon itself since it drives the Supernatural to come to us. Crazy, right?

Apparently that opened a door in our minds. Whoopee! Note the sarcasm people.

As a result, our individual minds were starting to loose their sanity, and I couldn't figure out why. None of us could for what felt like the longest time of our lives.

I kept blacking out, having trouble reading, and telling reality from my dreams. Allison–Scott's ex and Lydia's soon-to-be-girlfriend–was seeing her dead Aunt Kate everywhere she looked and couldn't tell what was going on in reality either. Poor Scotty was afraid of becoming more animal like and had started becoming a recluse from us at school and at his house from his mom. It was pretty bad guys. 

Scott's,–my best buddy/brother–mom is a nurse at the hospital. When we figured out I was having the worst symptoms out of the others, I went to her for help. At this point, I was having blackouts during the day, and having worse insomnia from the nightmares I kept having recently. When she was checking to see what was wrong, she just put me to sleep to see if it helped. Her first thought was that I was just sleep deprived; but it wasn't that. 

Mrs. McCall had started getting worried the more she thought about my symptoms checklist. To try and rid herself of her worries, she talked herself into going to see my mom's old file from when she was checked into the hospital before she died. When she went to see if my symptoms were matching my mom's previous symptoms, they matched perfectly. She thought I had Frontotemporal Dementia and told my dad and I that I had to have tests done to me in case she was wrong on her assumptions. It didn't help that much, but I didn't have the disease! Whoohoo! That time, there's no sarcasm.

Sorry to get off track, ADHD and everything. But anyway, back to what I was telling you. So because of the door opening in my mind, there was a Kitsune in my body. A Kitsune is a Japanese demon fox. 

It took over my mind and body, trapping me within. It took Scotty and Lydia going into my mind to get me back in control. The Kitsune had left my body since and drained my body of energy to almost depletion. Even after all of that was done, it was killing me! A lot of pain was added as a bonus to top it all off, too. You see a pattern? This shit hurts!

Moving on. Soon after, Allison almost died. It was a little bit of a horrible feeling to wake up to find out your friend was just about dead because of you, to put it gently. It was all my fault. That's how I feel about it anyway. The others try to tell me otherwise, but I chose to open my mind as it allowed that thing to get into my head. It's my fault, bottom line. I can't fix that mistake. What's worse is Lydia sensed it would happen just moments before it did, and yelled out to everyone as a warning. She's a Banshee, it's what they do.

The only good thing to come from her near-death experience was that she figured out how to kill the Kitsune's henchmen by killing one herself with a special arrow she made. She saved me with the rest of the Pack. Great way to have fun, huh?

Oh! When I meant Pack before, I mean a literal pack; like wolves have. Most of my friends are Werewolves, like Scotty, Jackson—now—, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Liam—he's new—, and Sourwolf, also known as Derek by most people. The name just won't stick for some reason. Although, he doesn't like me that much, I think. Oh well. 

The rest of us are one GOOD Kitsune named Kira, a Were-Coyote named Malia, a Banshee named Lydia, and a couple of Humans named Allison and me! Pretty cool, huh? Since we are like this, we call ourselves a Pack and watch over each other like a family. There are others here that are Supernatural and Human that we—sort of—trust, but aren't part of the Pack. We aren't too close with them since they're more acquaintances with us than friends.

Anyway. After that, everyone was droopy and mopey; all because of me being stupid and ignoring the signs. The signs that something was very wrong with me. After ALL of that, with my pack's help since I'm the weakest link, I was freed and helped them kill the Kitsune.

Even though we beat the bad guys, again, ANOTHER problem started. AGAIN!! Life after death, am I right?

Anyways, I guess we go to the past now.

PS: In case you were wondering, this is Stiles. Your average, everyday Human. Now, to the past!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the Beginning Years-  
Beacon Hills wasn't always so full of Humans you know. This is mostly because of it being a big part of the people living there were among its fellow creatures of the night. You see, Beacon Hills is, quite literally, a beacon for the Supernatural. There's a giant tree stump in its forest that acts as a beacon for the Supernatural to come as it draws them near. They usually just come and go, sometimes for long periods if they can handle the Humans of the town. The beings come and go quickly most times as they usually leave frightened of its residents; some almost beaten to death for what they try to do.

Interesting town, correct?

Well, you see everyone, this Supernatural town has one thing that always seems to stay the same. The Werewolf Packs. For some reason, even though they know they should leave some day, they always end up staying. This is even if the wolf-genes skip a generation, or two, as well.

Let's provide an example to this shall we? How about the Claudia Gajos and Talia Hale; friends from childhood? These two young women who met randomly in town and became the best of friends throughout teenage-hood into adulthood. The new girl and the stay-here girl that helped keep the Supernatural and Human war at bay in the little town.

Claudia Gajos was moving into the new town with her older brother Henry Gajos to start a new beginning and was about to be a Junior in High School. Her and her brother were the survivors of a massive murder spree that had killed almost her entire family in one night. 

No one knew who had done it or why. They just randomly came to their acres of properly, and killed everyone in their homes. Although, this was far from random. This was planned, and they surrounded their homes, and slaughtered children and their families left and right. There was even a fire to cover their tracks.

To get away from this memory of that night, the Gajos left and came to a little town named Beacon Hills. So far, everything was boring to Claudia. She couldn't even tell if there would be anything interesting to do there.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Talia Hale was walking through the town when a black SUV pulled into a spot in front of Mrs. Hart's Bakery a few feet away from her. As she was about a foot away, they got out of the car, and were walking into the bakery she was going to. Talia has been in this town since she was born, and had never seen these people before.

Curious of who they are, she walked in to find them asking about what was good on the menu. "The best on their is a hot chocolate with a few simple chocolate chip cookies of Mrs. Hart's as it's her specialty. Isn't that right Mrs. H?" Talia said. The said woman turned around to see young sixteen year old Talia standing there with her hands on her hips, a small smile gracing her features. "You are right dear. Would that sound good for you folks today? Or would you like to try something else?" the humble old woman asked the two strangers.

Henry, the eldest of the Gajos, answered saying, "That sounds delicious. We would like two orders of that please. Right, Clauds?" as he turned to his younger sister as the youngest of the siblings was their baby brother Sammy, and he had died in the fire with their parents. "Sounds good. Thanks for the assistance....Talia, right?" Claudia asked the girl who helped them. 

She had dark raven colored black hair that was shoulder length with dark brown eyes that were going straight to her soul. "Yeah, I'm Talia. What's your name?" "I'm Claudia and this is my big brother Henry. It's nice to meet you." she replied. "You want to come sit with us once you order?" "Sure." Talia stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "Might as well get to meet the newbies will they're fresh." she said with a smile.

Turns out, Talia ordered the same as it was her favorite thing off the recipe. Since that day, the girls had hit it off with one another and had stayed hip-joined into adulthood. They even planned to have a wedding together if possible for the future. 

Sadly, that didn't happen to the both of them. Talia has found love a little earlier that Claudia, but she still hung out with Clauds as much as possible. Claudia, eventually, found love at their High School Prom and they did a double date that night with the girls dancing with each other and their men to songs like 'I Wanna Sex You Up, Gonna Make You Sweat, Someday,' and other like it. They had a blast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Talia Hale married a man named Daniel Ford, and he took her last name as a sign of respect for her Pack from her family. He figured his family had plenty of members already and was happy with hers. 

Claudia Gajos married a man named Noah Stilinski, and she took on her husband's name as there were not many Stilinskis left in the world. She also did not want her children knowing of her past family with her last name, so she was happy with being a Stilinski. Her big brother Henry to cheer her on with his own girlfriend by his side, as they had just begun to date during College.

Soon enough after their marriages, Talia and Claudia became mothers; although, Talia became a mother sooner than Claudia. She never let Clauds live it down either, even when Clauds got pregnant herself later.

Talia had two daughters and a son. Her oldest daughter was named Laura, then her came her son Derek, and finally, her youngest daughter Cora. 

Claudia, after many failed attempts at carrying children, was able to have one in her lifetime. Talia has never been so sad and miserable with her best buddy/sister so much when Clauds had her miscarriages. She could feel her friend's pain in the air around her; even when she just touched her, she was draining away her pain from loosing a child. Sometimes, she would get to four months, and be so happy just to loose the baby the next day. It was a miserable time for them all whenever that happened to their Pack member. 

Until, later on, she came to her fifth month. They all knew when that month hit, there was no going back. Their family was going to add an addition to the mix finally! She had a son named Mieczyslaw Stilinski, or Stiles as they called him. He got the nickname from his Uncle Henry teaching him Stiles so he could say it easier, much to the dismay of his mother who may-or-may-not-have whacked him in the head with her shoe across the room when he did this such thing. Sadly, her brother Henry went missing as he was kidnapped and never seen again, even after all the searches through all the states surrounding Beacon Hills. They even searched all of the country to make sure; they didn't even find a body to place him as dead in the search.

On a better note from the small tragedy to Claudia and her family, Claudia and Talia's children had finally met when Stiles was a couple months old and Derek was eight. Derek and Stiles immediately became good friends when introduced, along with Cora and Laura to Stiles. He was smart for his age, and knew how to play the numbers-on-your-fingers game; minimally of course. There was only one thing that wasn't normal in their situation, other than the missing Uncle Henry; Talia and her family were werewolves, along with the rest of her bloodline.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later in their lives came a much bigger tragedy than Uncle Henry's kidnapping; a tragedy that will effect the people surviving it forever: the Hale Fire. Almost the entire Pack was killed in their home while they were trapped inside the burning building, while poor Derek was screaming from the forest for the police that surrounded the home to let him save them. Meanwhile, his big sister Laura was watching from the distance, frozen while hearing the screams of her family and loved ones; smelling the stench of burning flesh and rotting corpses. 

It didn't help the oldest daughter that she now knew she was going to have to take Derek in and become his guardian. 'I'm not ready for that responsibility! For them to just leave me and my brother isn't fair! They can't just leave us like this! You can't leave ME!' she thought. She couldn't face those thoughts in her mind just yet. 

Soon, the fire was put out and the funeral was being planned. Laura had taken Derek into her guardianship as they went to their family's funeral. This occurred with an ending of young Derek crying for his mother, father, and little sister while his big sister just held him with a sad stare at the graves of her parents, baby sister, and Pack. Once the funeral was over, Laura decided later in the night to move away from Beacon Hills and it's horrible memories. She decided they should move to New York to and leave in a week's time from the funeral as it was the farthest she wanted to go from her—once was—home. It took a two day drive to get there, but all Derek could do was stare out the window and silently cry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Claudia was so sad for her best friend and her Pack's death, but was weeping that night for her friend's poor, grieving children. She knew that pain from many years ago, and wished for them to move away and not be haunted by the memory of their family's death, like what she had done and came down to Beacon Hills for a fresh start. 

When the time came to leave for New York, the children came to say their goodbyes to her and her boys as they were the closest thing they had for family now. Her son Stiles silently hugged Derek tightly, held his head on his own for a few moments, eyes closed, and backed away. He knew to not say anything in that moment, for it would not help anyone in grief. Claudia hugged Laura and whispered to her ear, 'You know where we are if you need us my love. Be safe, and watch over your brother for us; especially for Stiles please. He'd be crushed without Derek and you to be his family still sweetie. We love you dearly, okay?' All poor Laura could do was nod her head, as she didn't trust her voice to break in that moment for the support from her mother's best friend.

She let her free afterwards, giving her and Derek each a gentle kiss on their foreheads and moved back to her husband. Poor Laura was crying silently standing by the car looking to them, while Derek was as well, but he went back and grabbed poor Stiles, holding him in his arms. The poor boys were silently saying goodbye, as they both knew in their hearts it would be a very long time before either of them would say "Hi!" again to another.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two years after the Hale Fire incident and the children gone, Claudia had been diagnosed with Frontotemporal Dementia and it became to the point where she was submitted into the hospital. Poor Stiles was asked by his mother again, and again, who he was and how she knew him. It hurt him deeply more and more each day she asked, but it hurt the most the night she said he was going to be the death of her and she wanted him dead. She even tried to strangle him, making him mute for a period of three months following that incident. 

At the end of the eight months that she was diagnosed with the disease, Claudia Stilinski was dead, leaving behind a broken child and husband to figure out how to move on in the aftermath.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As this tragedy took place, the poor Hales never knew of their friends' grief for their dead, loving wife and mother.


	3. I-History in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play these songs::::  
> =Morph by TØP  
> =Real by NF  
> =Know by NF  
> =Falling by Staind  
> =Outcast by NF  
> =Kitchen Sink by TØP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! 1st official chapter (other than Prologue but we all know they don't really count XD) and we're going to make it a little tease. So, this chapter is to help explain a little bit about what will occur later on when the guys are reading from this book and what it states. This will come in handy so try and remember most of this. Love you guys!
> 
> ~~NinjaGirl😈🌺🌙

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '//could also be ancient text|translations|for some scenes//\\\ a story told\\\

" _Hearing Someone Else Talk_ "//wolfy-hearing ;-)//

 **SOUNDS** (clank as an example)

 _ **ROAR**_ (if they roar/howl)

What happened last time/episode

_The past/present for some characters, a memory, or someone speaking in someone's head_ (mostly depends on character/mysterious character)//this could also be a quote for the beginning of a chapter//

~~a place~~(this is rare. I'll mostly have the place in the writing itself)

*telling of the past experiences*/*FLASHBACK*

(Riddle to a place/what something is)

🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯

Okay guys! 1st official chapter (other than Prologue but we all know they don't really count XD) and we're gonna make it a little tease. So, this chapter is to help explain a little bit about what will occur later on when the guys are reading from this book and what it states. This will come in handy so try and remember most of this. Love you guys!

~~NinjaGirl😈🌺🌙  
#######################################

"There are many types of monsters that scare me: Monsters who cause trouble without showing themselves, monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood... and then, monsters who tell nothing but lies. Lying monsters are a real nuisance: They are much more cunning than others. They pose as humans even though they have no understanding of the human heart; they eat even though they've never experienced hunger; they study even though they have no interest in academics; they seek friendship even though they do not know how to love. If I were to encounter such monsters, I would likely be eaten by them... because in truth, I am that monster."- L Lawliet

########################################  
Everyone, take a seat. For there is a story to tell you now. A tale, of what was to be named later on, **The Clashing War**. There isn't a proper name for this war, and all the 'others' know of it is slim in knowledge. But not to worry; there is a book full of what happened from someone special later on in the tale.

The name of the book is called " _ **History In The Making**_." This particular book came into existence long before anyone's time. You see, the book doesn't have a name for the war itself, because it doesn't really exist in a way.

Let's explain for those who are confused. It doesn't exactly have a name because, well, can't really have anyone knowing about them correct? How would you all like it if someone tried to kill you just because of what you are. **Oh wait..........**

Everyone has already done that to each other before huh? Oh well. Too late to change history.

(I meant all of the genocides and separation of races that ever occurred in history by-the-way. Just an FYI.)

But for those who knew of the book's presence wrote down how it came upon the world. This transcription was written in Sumerian, the eldest of all written languages, and was translated to, _'There was a strange book that has fallen into a road I was walking onto out of the sky today. This book calls itself_ **"History In The Making**. **"** _Strange name, I think so. Ever since that day, there were things happening around my village that were exciting and terrifying at the same moments. As for others, it was excruciating to watch as we all became reborn. The book dubbed us_ "The Supernatural." _I ponder the meaning behind this name.'_

The rest of the translation was lost for the rest of eternity...along with the book from its keepers. The Keepers are the Guardians of the book, and have watched over it for many millennial. One night upon a midnight dreary, the book was taken from them; along with the rest of its ancient translation. So, dear young ones, the Keepers never stopped looking.

On with the story, shall we?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Many millennial ago, there was an outbreak of war between supernatural beings for when they first started to appear._

 _New beings were popping out of nowhere from their original forms, to the_ Supernatural the _next moment! It was terrifying._

 _No one knew what to do about it. So, in fear of them trying to harm the, now deemed_ "Humans," _they made a group to hunt them down. This group were deemed the name_ "Hunters."

 _But there was one group more terrifying than the rest; and these were of what deemed to be called later_ "The Half Ones."  _These_ _creatures weren't like anything anyone has seen or heard of before._

 _It has been said in ' **'History In The Making"**_ _that_ _you were to never, EVER, provoke one of these creatures! They are one of the few to be labeled as,_  
**_'RUN IF FOUND TO HAVE TRAITS OF THESE CREATURES IMMEDIATELY! IF NOT, THEN DEATH IS AHEAD FOR YOU!'_**  
_These traits were very hard to distinguish from those of being_ "Human." _If you read the name properly in the book, you would wonder what it meant by "_ The Half Ones" _correct? Well young ones, it means a_   _Half-_ Human _and Half-_ **Shadow**  Demon _hybrid-offspring._

 _Confused? You thought_ "Humans" _could not have offspring with the_ "Supernatural" _didn't you? Long ago, when the war was just beginning and the book had fallen, they were already here. They were here for a very long time; when the first_ "Humans" _had appeared._  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
_~~~~_Adam and Eve.

Adam _and_ Eve _were the first_ Humans _to appear on the Earth according to ancient script many millennial ago. They came after the first signs of life had became clear. But they brought upon the Earth_ Life and **Death**.

 _It has been said that a man named_ "God" _had put them on the Earth to let life flourish and remain carefree, to expand and cover the new planet, and to bring_ peace. **He was wrong.**

**They brought fear.**

_Let's go to the beginning and explain the story more._

Adam _and_ Eve _were simple minded creatures known as the first_ "Humans" _their, supposed_ "God" _as they called him, had created them. They were to be the greatest creations their_ "God" _could have made._

 _But with creations, there are_ **flaws**.

God _had created these creatures to show off their good features, while forgetting there were consequences to having such features. There was a price to have that comes with certain things they possessed; they were called_ " **Demons**."

 _were what came after a_ Human _was killed if they were bad, or went against_ God's _orders. They were very low in numbers after the offspring of_ Adam _and_ Eve _conceived and they had children of their own. You see, one of_ God's _children named_   **Lucifer** _wanted more than what he had._

**He wanted more. He wanted** **_bloodshed._ He wanted his God, or _Father_ , to see how his little ** _'creations'_ **were just as flawed as the rest of them.**

**So, naturally, he slaughtered the descendants of** Adam **and** Eve **.**

 _All of the children_ Adam _and_ Eve, _their children's children, and their children' s children of THEIR children were killed in many numbers; almost entirely wiped out. The_ Humans _were desperate to save their species._

 _So, they asked for help. They called forth_ God.

God's _real name in actuality is The_ **Lights** , _or the_ **Ever Burning Flame**. _He told these_ Humans _this when they called forth their_ God _for his blessing for power. But, he also told them of another being that was equally as powered as himself. He told them of his sister named The_ **Dark** , _or the_ **Shadow of the Light**.

 **Light** _is the younger sibling surprisingly. He is also referred to the name_ 'Chuck' _to some on Earth. He is also known as_ 'Father' _to his creations._   **Dark** _is the older sibling as she was created first. She is also known on Earth by the name of_ 'Amara' _to some. She is also referred to as_ 'Mother' _to her creations._

 _The_   **Ever Burning Flame** _and his sister_   **Shadow of the Light** _do not know who had created them to this day._

_((I swear, if you guys don't get this reference, I'm gonna cry 😢 :- < ))_

_They were both created to make new things and to keep each other balanced. The_   **Light** _and_   **Dark** _will always be equal with the other around to help guide them back if pushed too hard. Some refer to this as the balance of beings; or others call them '_ **Yin'** _and_ ' **Yang'**. Good _and_ Evil _being balanced, basically._   **Yin** _is the **Dark** , and_  **Yang** _is the **Light**. The_  **Light** _represents all things_ Innocence _and_ Good, _while the_   **Dark** _represents all things_ Corrupted _and_ Evil.

 _During the beginning of the siblings' lives,_   **Light** _began to make creations and, what was to be named later, the ' Universe' and everything within it. Because of this,_  **Dark** _became jealous of_ **Light** 's _creations and decided to make some of her own._

 _Thus, the_   **Half Ones, Demons, Witches** _,_ _and many more were born. All of these creatures deadly in their own ways. Seeing how deadly_ **Dark** _'s_ _creations were getting to become,_   **Light** _created what he named the_ Archangels. _After them came their younger siblings named_ Angels. _These creatures were created to keep the balance from these creatures. Sadly, the were not enough for one set of beings_   **Dark** _had created; her direct line children, The_ **Half Ones**.

 _The_   **Half Ones** _were_ Humans _that we're given a gift from_ Mother _to have something of hers for themselves as they had something of_ **Light** 's _as well. Her ' children' as she called them, born from her darkness, that were a small sliver of darkness, given to the_ Humans. _This gift was for her brother's children to have a part of her with them so they could see the many things around them in another view so they would be more curious and have more intelligence for themselves of their surroundings as to not get hurt later on for survival._

 _The_ Humans _had taken the gift from their_ Mother _and named the gift their_ ' **Shadows**.' _But the name they had given was correct in a way. For these_   **Shadows** _were the_ Humans', _and other beings', inner shadow of_   **Light** _that lives inside of themselves; their opposites in a way. For even if you were the_ evilest Human _in the entire_ Universe, _you still had a side of yourself that you are terrified of becoming._

 **That was how they consumed their**  Humans **in the end.**  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
_Shadows, as were stated before, are another half of a being as it is its lesser good, or its_ evil, _side of itself. But they didn't start out in that way; they just were a small bit darkness that followed you in something's light._   **Dark** _was originally just trying to be nice to her nieces and nephews and give them a gift; a part of herself for them to have. This changed later when the_ Archangels _and_ Angels _came into existence._

Mother _had become angry that her brother didn't share the news of these creations and what they were made to do. They were going to kill her own children! How could her own brother try to destroy her precious creations? She never destroyed any of his!_

 _So, she made a certain creation of hers into a horrible monster, and based them off of her children named_ Demons. Mother _made her_   **Shadows** _into_ Demon-like _creatures that were the worse halves of their very beings they were attached to._

 _She named them the_ **Half Ones**.

 _made it so, in time, they would become the inner worst fears of their hosts, kill them, take control of their bodies, and make them puppets to their own commands. There was no stopping them when they had full body control; or so it seemed._   **Dark** _knew better than to let that happen, and made it so_ Humans _and their_ ' **Shadows** ' _could be compatible and use their powers together; become_ evil _and_ _sinister_.

 _The_ **Half Ones** didn't _really kill their_ Humans, _just the bodies that they have. What they do is kill the OUTER body, but keep their_ Human's _spirit alive in their brain while the_   **Shadow** _takes over their body and controls their every whim. See how it's_   _sinister_ _now? Since the_   **Shadows** _were created, the_ Archangels _and_ Angels _were told to try and save as many_ Humans _from this fate as they could; to kill their_   **Shadows** _and make them back to what they once were. To make them just a little bit of_ **Dark** _from the_   **Light** _once again._

**The Clashing War had now begun.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**S** **hadows** _were escaping their prisons and into their_ Humans' _blood, making it impossible to kill them without killing the_ Human; _so the_ Archangels _killed the_ Humans _also. Actually, only one had the confidence to do so against his_ Father; _his name was_ **Lucifer**. _Since_   **Lucifer** _was the only one with the 'guts' to do it,_ Mother _went to see him. She met with him and talked, asking why he did this. He replied with,_ "They shouldn't let someone take over because they feel the need to. That's why they both had to die, because they were too weak and helpless. They should've been stronger like us, like _Father_ made us." _She understood what he was saying. She knew deep down, from the bottom of his soul, he just wanted his_ Father _to notice how great he is instead of focusing on_ Humans _and see him as his child, not a soldier._

 _So, she helped him in the way she knew how; she took him under her wing and saw him as her OWN son. And he was happy. He was so absolutely, positively happy to the point where he left his other family completely. He did try to get his siblings to follow him with the promise of love and affection from_ Mother, _and they almost went with him. They got caught as their_ Father _found them leaving and trapped them in_ Heaven _while banishing_   **Lucifer** _to his own personal domain, where he will spend the rest of eternity in torture and misery; they called this place_ **Hell.**

Mother _did not like this at all. She was furious. In retaliation to this, she did what all good mothers would do, and attacked her brother with her children at her side, for they already saw_   **Lucifer** _as their big brother. They wanted their sibling back as much as their_ Mother _wanted her new son home._ Mother _wanted all of her new children home._

_That's when the real war began, and there was no stopping it so easily for either side. Neither one could get more power than the other, for their parents were equal to each other in every way; balancing the other since the beginning._

But then their creator came; the Sun God **Atum**.

 **Atum** _was very displeased that his children were fighting, along with his grandchildren in the process. So he ended the fight by sealing away his eldest child in a pocket dimension in an always empty field on Earth; and his daughter was_ **furious**. _She was scared, lonely, and wanted to know who the being was that trapped her in here! In retaliation to this imprisonment, she asked her children to try to find ways to free her for later on when the_ **Light** 's _creations would make the_  Righteous Man _and the_  Devil's Helper _would be born to grant her freedom and bring terror to the Earth as punishment._

 **Atum** _was gone beyond that point, and left back to his dimension believing the problem to be solved. As a result of this, no one controlled the children of the_   **Light** _or the_ **Dark** , _as_   **Light** _left Earth to fend for itself with his and his sister's creations. He believed everything would work out in the end and fix itself to bring peace. But everyone was forgetting about a certain type of creation that is almost as powerful as the_ Gods _themselves; the_ **Half Ones.**

 _It was true most of them were slaughtered, but there were still some who remained alive inside their_ Humans' _blood and became a bloodline_ _for those born from them. It was becoming a_ Dominant Bloodline, _as it was named. All of this lead to them being able to stay and create more of themselves without their_ Mother's _help. The result of that, there are even_ Dominant Bloodlines _in today's world. One of the most known_ Bloodlines _were the_ Humans _with the last name: **Gajos.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is well over 2,500 words as I did it in the calculator before writing this part. I hope you guys like this! I'm actually working on the next chapter while I was writing this one.
> 
> I'm trying to be productive and get this done for you guys while trying to make sure you see what I imagined and let you have your own idea of what it looks like while things are happening in the book. 
> 
> By the way, did I do okay with the narrator part? I tried to make it talk to you, while not being able to talk 1st person at the same time. How was it? Let me know please!
> 
> If you guys have any ideas you would think would work with the plot, comment on the chapter and message me. I will reply back when I can!
> 
> That's all! Have a lovely rest of your day my Ninjas!!
> 
> ~~NinjaGirl😈🌺🌙


End file.
